Once Upon a Time and Far Away
by Alithea
Summary: Shoujoai Content. Alternate Universe setting. A tale of unrequited love, uncertain relationships, and college life with Une, Dorothy, and Nichol.


**Title: Once Upon A Time and Far Away  
****Rating PG  
****Gundam Wing Is not mine just borrowing.  
****Warnings for shoujo-ai content and an alternate universe setting.  
****Characters: Dorothy, Une, Nichol  
****_Words We Couldn't Say lyrics by Tim Jensen Music by Yoko Kanno from Cowboy Bebop  
_****Poetry is mine**

"What are you up to," Nichol asked leaning across the freshly polished desk. His dark eyes squinting as he tried to read the title of the young woman's book.

She ignored him flipping the page of the sturdy leather bound volume, her fingers underlining the words as she read them. A queer and nearly triumphant grin was settled on her lips. She could feel his irritation growing as his breath was released in short huffs. Her left hand reached for a pair of ghastly looking reading glasses, and she brought them over to the bridge of her nose, never letting them settle, holding them just so she could make out the print.

Nichol ran a hand through his dark curls, which were unruly and a bit more unkempt than he would have liked. "Dotty," he stated hoping the unwelcome nickname would steer her attention. "Dorothy," his voice was set in a low whine.

With a sigh she set her glasses aside and looked over at him, stormy blue eyes less than amused as she spoke, "Yes, Toto."

"Charming… Am I interrupting? Possibly boring you," he asked and slouched back uncomfortably into a wooden chair.

"Yes. And yes… but since I doubt those answers will make you go away… What do you want?"

"You're up to something." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm studying."

"Aha! See…You are up to something."

"If you cared to pay attention you'd know that I, unlike you, study quite frequently. Besides why would I be up to something in the middle of midterms?" She picked up the glasses again and began to read.

His scowl was something she would normally comment on as precious but she was busy. He tapped his fingers along the desk and cleared his throat causing one of the other students to utter a shushing sound, which he sneered at.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes darling," she was clearly annoyed. Shutting her book with a loud thump and tossing her glasses on top of it.

His dark eyes met her blue and she knew he was attempting to read her but he was altogether sloppy at it. He never got things right.

"You aren't up to anything? No little speck of revenge after what the princess did?"

Dorothy smiled like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. "That was over a year ago Nicky."

"I'd prefer you didn't-"

"I know. Look… I'm not going to exact any sort of revenge. She'd enjoy that way too much. I'm just going to study and do my work, play a little when I have the time and maybe undertake that challenge of yours. But until then please do your best not to pry," she whispered trying not to disturb those around her.

"Year or no… I still think you're up to something. You have your hunting face on."

"Do I?"

"Yes, and as your closest friend I'd like to know what you're chasing after."

"So you can beat me to it? I think not," Dorothy beamed as she stood up, chair scraping along the floor.

She grabbed her bag and the book she was reading quickly. Shuffling over to the counter to check out what she needed with Nichol in tow.

He nearly towered above her, a lanky and wiry frame that hid his more toned features. They had met in the university library two years earlier, Nichol smitten from the first by Dorothy's goddess like charm. She was always above everything, but never looking down on others, never snobbish. However, she could be kindly rude, putting people quickly in place as needed. A stark contrast to his almost raging bitterness she was a delight to have around even if his romantic chances with her were as great as his youthful fantasy of obediently sweeping his favorite professor of her feet.

Dorothy disliked his hovering as she waited for the librarian to tally up her growing stack of books.

"Nichol… If I tell you will you be a good boy and leave me alone?"

"Possibly."

She thanked the librarian and motioned for Nichol to help her with some of the bigger, heavier, more taxing books. He grunted as he slid them off the counter and into his arms.

"Do you really need to take all these back with you?"

"Yes."

It was a short walk to Dorothy's car. The sky was dark, remains of clouds lingering in a near perfect night sky. The two piled the books in the trunk and made the quick drive to her small apartment. He was surprisingly quiet the entire way there. She hummed a song she was due to sing in the schools up coming production, a new musical pieced together by fairy tales and random Greek myths.

Finally within the safe grounds of Dorothy's apartment complex Nichol vocalized his frustration with the books, while Dorothy took in deep breaths to avoid saying anything too terribly rude.

She liked Nichol, but lately he was edging on her better nerves. She considered for a moment and realized that he had been treading over her good side in army boots since she had mentioned taking a liking to his sworn enemy. It was a childish thing but she assumed Nichol had a right to his insecurities.

"Thank God you live on the first floor," Nichol puffed as they stopped at her door.

She fumbled with the key for a minute and then opened the door. He nearly fell in quickly disposing of the large collection of books by placing them on the floor near the couch.

"Drink," Dorothy offered.

"No. I can't really stay...but before I leave would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Dorothy brushed back her long platinum blonde hair as she took a seat on the couch, reaching down to collect a book and place it in her lap, "I'm going to tutor someone... Soon actually so it's very well that you can't stay around."

He arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"That lovely star of the track team, you know with the violet eyes," Dorothy searched for her place as she thumbed the book open. "You remember you said she looked too much like a physical education major to even consider."

"Yes, I do recall that. She does though. Is she not?"

"History and political science, with a minor English literature," was her reply, eyes on her book.

"Hmph."

Dorothy looked up and smiled.

His eyes went wide; "You can not be serious. She's… She's… egad Dotty she's just so butch. Why would you even dare? And let's forget the butch but my god you do know who she's dating?"

"Officially, Mr. Peacecraft number ten and star quarterback. Unofficially… well there are some names but I'll refrain from bringing them into it. She's not butch either," she added matter-of-factly.

"I feel ill."

"It's just studying Nichol. Besides did I say anything when you started chasing after that predictably frail gymnast?"

"Her name was Cathy and she was-"

"Too sweet for you to stand."

"That too." He leaned into the wall. "Anyway… what exactly are you tutoring her in?"

"She's having some trouble in her mythology class."

He made a face that crossed between a sneer and a smile, "What a lovely alibi. I suppose the football player is too wrapped up in the up coming games to notice."

"Or too wrapped up in the assistant coach, it is a rather strange relationship. I don't try and understand it."

"Of course not, you just…'tutor'."

The doorbell rang and Nichol shook his head. "I bet that's her."

"Uncanny isn't it," Dorothy quipped. "But then timing is everything."

"Yes, too bad she's a sprinter."

Dorothy nudged him with her elbow as she walked passed to open the door. He rubbed the sore spot as he chuckled.

"Do be polite on your way out," she reminded.

"Oh honestly as if I'm ever rude to someone you're 'tutoring'," Nichol said as he opened the door.

Disappointment reigned as an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt and dark sunglasses holding a bouquet of red roses greeted him. Dorothy shook her head as she pushed her friend aside to greet the man.

"Hello Howard," she said.

"Hey kid! These came for you this afternoon. Thought I'd drop them off for you," he handed her the bouquet with a smile.

"Thank you. You're the best apartment manager ever," she replied waving goodbye and shutting the door.

Nichol had taken a seat on the couch, dark eyes on the roses. "If those are from your sprinter I'll gag."

The blonde goddess checked the card and as she read it one of Nichol's favorite expressions slid over Dorothy's face. It was the one she wore when she thought herself particularly exceptional, and it told him there was more going on than the occasional tutoring session.

"So, who are they from," he arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest authoritatively.

"No one you get to know about."

"Oh?"

"Much too soon for you to find out."

He huffed, "I knew it. I knew you were really up to something."

"Yes well... I congratulate your observant nature," she paused, taking the roses into the kitchen and placing them in a large vase. "Don't you have to be somewhere," she asked as she wound her way back into her small living room.

"I did but I think I should stay until you tell me what you're plotting."

"A novel idea but I'm afraid you'll just be sitting here in the dark for a few hours."

Nichol was confused, "And you're little study session? Don't you have to wait for that?"

"I'm afraid something's come up."

"Have to take care of some gardening?"

"Nichol you are so precious when you're jealous, but it does look quite awful on you," Dorothy said triumphantly.

"It looks worse on women", he grumbled. "You remember that."

"I always do Nicky. I'd dare not forget."

**Once upon a time  
****And far away today  
****I saw the dawn rising  
****In a sky cool and gray  
****And the color washed to blue  
****And something light  
****New…  
****There in the distance  
****I caught the first glimpse of you  
****You wanted your heart  
****Wanted it whole and untouched  
****Never thinking of what it would mean  
****If you loved and then too much**

The campus was extremely well lit at night, so much so Dorothy often wondered how any of the students in the dorms got any sleep. But the light was for the safety of the student body, more specifically the female population of the campus. She was always careful regardless; walking with such confident assurance that even other students had a tendency to move out of her way.

She checked her watch as she entered the library once more. She had nearly an hour before closing and so went upstairs where the anthropology books were kept, walking between rows, and gliding her fingers over the spines. She stopped when she arrived at a misplaced book and pulled it from the shelf. Opening the small paperback she began to whisper the contents to herself as she continued her stroll.

"Poetry is food for the soul," a voice stated from one row over.

"Or poison," Dorothy replied. "Most poets end up in rather pitiful states don't you think Trowa."

She turned down the aisle the voice had come from, smiling politely when she greeted the young man with impossible hair. He shook his head as he took books from his cart and placed them in their proper spots.

"Library closes soon," he whispered.

"I know."

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yes."

"Enjoy the roses?" He tilted his head slightly as he waited for a reply.

Dorothy just grinned.

"She'll be late."

"Then I guess I shall wait."

He looked rather disapproving, shaking his head as he continued to move down the aisle. She wanted to ask him why but knew better, preferring to continue her stroll, disposing of the book after a short while.

She slowed her pace when she heard someone walking behind her, tilting her head so she could make out the person's shoes. Heels elegant, leather, and black padded along the carpeting. Dorothy stopped just as she reached the end of the aisle. Her ears perking at the tiny squeak from Trowa's cart five rows down.

Stormy eyes shut as a hand touched her shoulder, a calm and cool voice whispering up her spine.

"I was afraid you'd be busy," the woman's voice cooed.

"I was." Dorothy turned to face the woman. "I heard you were going to be late."

"I was."

She was a lady, through and through. Graceful, elegant, it was hard to remember she was a professor. Hard to remember anything about her except what was surface, shoulder length brown hair, hazelnut brown eyes and lips the palest of pink. And looking at her Dorothy often wondered how it was that such a lady would regard her as anything higher than a child. It was a silly bit of doubt that the lady didn't understand because the lady knew… Dorothy was godly creature, high above the rest.

They were staring into each other's eyes so deeply an explosion could have gone off and they would not have heard. And beneath their rather calm expressions were a million words and emotions they dared not speak aloud. Confessions led to heartache and both understood the weight of that sentiment.

"Are you tired of this yet," the lady asked brushing a strand of blonde hair from Dorothy's face.

"Don't ask questions I don't know how to answer."

The lady sighed, "Me too. Let's to dinner and we can decide."

_**"Funny ain't it  
**__**Games people play  
**__**Scratch it, paint it  
**__**One and the same"**_

Dinner was lonely despite the company. Silence touched glances that whispered and back again. Till there was so much left unsaid that both the lady and Dorothy wanted to cry. Of course neither did. They were too stubborn for that.

"Do you think-"

"No," the lady interrupted. "But then…"

"Une, tell me I'm a foolish child and that I should find someone my own age," Dorothy whispered.

Une shut her eyes, "You're a foolish child…" Her eyes opened, brown capturing the blue across from her. "But you shouldn't find anyone your age."

"No?"

"Never."

They were in Une's apartment. A docile and simple place decorated with a few antiques, and many bookcases. The lights were dim a few candles lit casting shadows on the wall, reflecting within the irises of the two women who sat neatly at the dining table. The silverware was polished, and their plates were mostly untouched. Wine glasses sat full and napkins neatly pressed. There was something playing on the stereo but the sound was so light it could barely be heard.

Dorothy inched her chair back, standing and then moving over to the other side of the table. It felt like such a mistake to prolong something so secret. Secret not because she was a student seeing a professor, that was common enough. No it was secret because of indecision. She and the lady just couldn't feel the gravity of what they were getting into, meeting over coffee, finding similarities and playing a game that was ready to end.

Une curved her arm around Dorothy's waist, her fingers tickled by the blonde's long hair. She pulled the goddess close, resting her head on the young woman's chest. And Dorothy moved her hands threw Une's hair, finally drawing her gaze up. To look and see those unmentioned things that were easy to deny in silence, but hard to forget once seen.

"What are we doing," Dorothy asked.

"I've know idea."

"Then let's stop. Let's do something different."

"For example."

The blonde grinned, wolfish and kind, "Come watch me perform and after that…"

"After that?"

"You can treat me to a fancy dinner."

The lady returned the grin, "And Nichol?"

"Can buy dessert. But let's not worry over him shall we?"

"Of course."

Une stood, and then gently leant down to claim lips that had been waiting.

**And there are moments  
****That break in stillness  
****Take to the last  
****And give the most  
****Beneath the sky  
****And the dream of a kiss  
****I have no words left  
****To describe this  
****Shall I close and say I love  
****Or I want  
****And need forever  
****No I think I will quiet my thoughts  
****So I can hear in this touch  
****What words and voice  
****Make too rough**

The bouquet hung limply in his hand as he leaned in the small hallway leading to the dressing rooms. The sound of high heels clicking toward him made him look over. He wasn't sure how he wanted to greet the lady, so he grimaced. The professor stood next to him in the hallway her eyes on the floor, right hand holding a single rose, redder than the curtain and the carpet of the theater. A noise escaped his throat that sounded similar to a chuckle.

"You think I'm pretentious," Une stated.

"I don't know what I think."

"She'll like those…" She motioned to his bouquet; "Are they lilies?"

"And violets." He squinted, his eyes taking in the lady's posture. "You think she'll be famous some day?"

"No. I think she prefers the background."

"Like you?"

"No, like you." She checked her watch. "You don't trust me do you?"

"It isn't a question of trusting you Une."

"Oh?"

"It is a question of happiness."

"Who's exactly?"

He huffed crossing his arms without damaging the flowers. "Maybe yours."

The lady grinned, "Not hers? I would have thought- But then I guess I wouldn't have been right."

"No."

"So you aren't going to warn me about her?"

"She's my friend there's nothing to say."

A sigh left her lips, "You're a sweet boy Nichol… letting us both go so easily."

"Don't hurt each other."

"I can't promise that and neither can she."

"Right."

His ears perked as one of the dressing room doors opened both he and Une looking over to see Dorothy sauntering their way. She looked them over, noting the flowers and their intriguing expressions.

"I do hope you two aren't fighting over me," Dorothy said just before reaching over and welcoming Une with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I would never fight for you Dotty," Nichol chimed in. "I'd ruin my suit."

"So vain Nicky," Dorothy shot back, taking the time to pat his cheek. "I would think a little damage would do that outfit some good."

"Yes well what exactly do you call that thing you did in the third act?"

"Acting darling, something you should be very familiar with the way you run around these days."

Une shook her head; "Am I going to have to separate you two?"

Nichol scoffed.

Dorothy chuckled.

And Une grinned.

**Once upon a time  
****And far away today  
****I saw the sun rising  
****In a perfect quiet way  
****Reminded me of meeting  
****Of playing in the sand  
****Took me back to the times  
****When we walked hand in hand**

End…


End file.
